Residential devices, such as lights, are typically controlled directly using a switch or controller. In some cases, more advanced systems allow central control of residential devices—for example, all the lights in the house are controlled through a central control system. These advanced systems allow complex states (e.g., settings for all the lights in a house or a room) to be programmed in and later recalled. However, centrally controlled systems also offer a single point of failure and require wiring a house so that all the devices in a house pass through a controlled switch center. In addition, centrally controlled systems can require extensive custom wiring to connect the control system with the individual residential devices. It would be beneficial to have the complex states allowed by a central control system without the single point of failure. It would also be beneficial to be able to install a control system without extensive custom wiring.